To meet the huge demand for data centric applications, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems and systems that employ one or more aspects of the specifications of fourth generation (4G) standard for wireless communications will be extended to a fifth generation (5G) standard for wireless communications. 5G wireless communication networks are currently being developed and expected to handle a very wide range of use cases and requirements, including among others mobile broadband (MBB) and machine type communications (MTCs). For mobile broadband, 5G wireless communication networks are expected to fulfill the demand of exponentially increasing data traffic and to allow people and machines to enjoy gigabit data rates with virtually zero latency. Compared to existing 4G technologies, such as long-term evolution (LTE) networks and advanced LTE networks, 5G is targeting much higher throughput with low latency and utilizing higher carrier frequencies and wider bandwidths, at the same time reducing energy consumption and costs. Unique challenges exist to provide levels of service associated with forthcoming 5G standards, or other next generation networks.